


Brothers Reunited.

by Jelfia



Category: Friends Across Borders - Fandom, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelfia/pseuds/Jelfia
Summary: Kir made a promise to punch a certain Herald in the nose it is finally time to do that.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Brothers Reunited.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).



> as always, there my be grammar error I apologies.

# Brothers Reunited.

KIr felt at peace. Truly, wholly, at peace. He felt like he was finally home, could feel the sun on his face, tears poured out of his eyes. He cried not just for the peace he felt, but also with the knowledge that he would not be able to stay here. Keeping his eye close he stood waiting to be cast out, knowing that if he opened his eyes, he would not be able to do what he must.

“Welcome my child.” The Voice said.

“I have a vow I have yet to complete and before I am to be judge I must ask that I be allowed to complete this.” Kir’s voice cracked with so many emotions. “I ask to meet the Herald Kris.”

  
Everything seem to still, and Kir felt like he was being judged, keeping his eyes closed he waited. Kir was not sure how long he waited the voice finally responded. “The one you seek is not here, will you accept what must be done so that you can bring justice to the one that hurt your brother.” Without hesitation Kir agreed. Warm hand placed on his brow, and Kir suddenly felt like everything was different.

  
With eyes still closed Kir took stock of himself, it took an exceptionally long time as he did not believe what he was feeling.  
_:I can tell you all the people that have the best snacks. And Hansa know who give the best scratches if Elder Jocelyn hands are hurting too much.:_ Kari mind voice offered a bit of normalcy for Kir, as his eyes finally snaped open and he turned his head and both ears to point at Kari. Kari sat behind a Priestess on the back of a bay-colored horse. Kir realized he was similarly riding behind a Priest.

  
_:Altra and I have popped in a few time, this is the Envoy to Valdemar so they would not be surprised when you showed up. Altra is going to continue with the Envoys. But you have been given leave to explore our new allies home area as need to provide any information that the Son of the Son or Altra may need to keep the alliance strong or pass on to me if it is Wichta and need the Firestarters to burn it.:_ Kari blink an eye then with amusement in his voice said, _:make sure you scratch them once for me!:_ with that Kari vanished in a flare of fire.

Kir finally looked around and realized they where in a large city not in Karse. They came up on a large gate and after some checking of papers and much exchange of words they were let in. It finally dawned on Kir that Kris must be a companion! Kir was going to punch a Companion! Then a second issues came rushing on the heels of the first, how was he going to punch with cat paws?! Before the two though could spiral out of control a voice cut though his growing panic.

  
_:KIR!!!!:_ Anur’s voice all but cackled with glee and promised mayhem. Kir was off the Priest’s horse and running full speed for the glowing white horse that he knew, from a life time of being mentally bonded, was Anur. They butted head and where oblivious to the stillness that overcame the courtyard as everyone watch as the two acted quite different than what was expected from a Companion and Firecat.

  
_:I need to find Kris:_ Kir finally told Anur when there greeting was winding down.

_:He came in right as you guys did:_ Anur’s voice was cold as he broadcast, :Kris: one companion who rider was just dismounting jostle his head and looked at Anur sending a wordless 'what'?

  
Kir was over to him in a flash and bated the sensitive nose twice with his claws out and was back to Anur before Kris realized what had happened. As Kris whinnied in pain Anur cackled manically and broadcast so that everyone in the courtyard could hear.

  
_:Take that Kris! Kir hop on, Aurelius hold on tight!:_ Anur leaped into a full run.

  
“what the, ANUR STOP!” Aurelius shouted but keep himself low and tight to his companion.

  
_:Anur is this really the best first meeting between your herald and myself?:_

  
_:Sure it is! No one is on fire yet, and there was minimal screaming.:_ Anur slow to a trot as the city fell behind them.

  
_:You do realized firecat can set thing on fire right?:_ Kir responded smugly as he took in the fertile countryside so very different from his home.

  
_:?!:_ Anur responded as Aurelius snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kir would make an awesome firecat and Anur would be a companion. If herald can be reborn as a companion why not a companion be reborn as herald though it would be a stretch to have the same name... Aelius becomes Aurelius.
> 
> and now that I have written these 2 stories my next thing to do is work on writing out The List. that keep getting mention that Kir and Anur is writing I've got some pretty fire orange ink in my fountain pen that make me think of Kir, and a blue that seem very Anur. and some paper that I want to play with making it look old. So It might be time for a reread of the story.


End file.
